These are the notes of my soul
by Sparoe
Summary: A collection of song challenges for metal gear. Mixed pairings and themes XD T to be safe though most are below that.
1. Chapter 1

_Hmm.. So I'm not sure how I am suppose to do this, so I did it my way cause I'm too lazy to figure it out. I shuffled my iTunes until I found a song I could think of something for. The songs aren't all like to the lyrics, most are just inspired by the general idea of the song or it created an idea in my head kind of thing. I basically start writing at the beginning to the song and end when the song ends, well minus if I am finishing up like a sentence or idea or something, but I don't spend a lot of time or anything on that, so its not cheating or anything -shifty eyes-_

_Like I said before, mixed pairings, some yaoi, some not, some with no pairings._

_ See one that you like to be expanded to a one-shot or something? Let me know in the comments and next time I need ideas or want to write I might do so :)_

_

* * *

_Song: Heaven

Artist:DJ Sammy

Pairing: Big Boss and Ocelot

Word Count: 234

Quote: "Now nothing can take you away from me."

I can't believe that its so long since the first moment that I laid eyes one you. Back then I was just a foolish teen, getting a real feel on the battle ground. Never before had I ever felt like when I met you.

I only wished that could bask in the warmth of your presence for a life time, yet we both knew that it could never happen. I was suppose to be on the other side, against you, to kill you. You knew that I had a bullet with your name on it, yet every time I pulled the trigger, I knew that it would kill me if I let it hit its mark.

Even now, my heart still beats heavily at the thought of you. It didn't matter that my hair had since grown grey and that you were not longer beside me. There were times that I would gaze out the window or to the other side of the bed and imagine you were still there and I could almost hear you. Almost smell you as if you are still there.

Here I am. At the end of my life, staring up at the bright blue sky. I can see you among the clouds. It is like I am young again and you are awaiting me in a secluded place for only you and I.

I'm coming to you John.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Human

Artist: Skye Sweetnam

Pairing: VampxRaiden

Word Count: 237

Quote: "He tells you what to do."

I used to be a pawn to the other people. They played everyone like puppets, making you dance on their command and kept you in line. I wondered if there was ever a moment that I could be free, and be able to go on my own command.

The one thing that they never had control over was my heart. It didn't matter who they were and what they wanted me to do, I still watched you with something in my heart that would never die off.

I waited. I waited for the next move that you would make. We were in perfect sync, you and I. We made the perfect dance partners, though it was no longer clear if it was by our own hand or theirs.

I wanted to be the one to give you the one wish that you longer for. I knew that it burned every time that I raised my sword towards you, but each swing was one more towards the end.

The end of you and I. The end of your life.

With you weakened and my heart racing a flutter, I struck the final blow and you were down. You died in her arms when I wished that you were in mine. I was the one who freed you, and yet, I watched you die and felt like a helpless child.

Maybe these hands were not my own after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Never Again

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

Pairing: SnakexMeryl, JohnnyxMeryl

Word Count: 239

Quote: "Never again"

Snake wasn't there for the wedding. If he had a choice in the matter, he wasn't even sure that he would. He wondered if Roy felt like this. Hesitant to let go of someone who was important to you.

He wondered why he still felt this way for a girl that he nearly lost so many years ago.

The feelings were still there, buried deep inside but since covered with a new love, one that he would never of imagined for himself.

He wondered if they were both just filling up empty holes that came from lost loves.

They seemed happy, the kid and Meryl. He knew from the minute they were all together that Akiba was in puppy love for his commander and he couldn't help but feel the pang of pain fill his heart.

He didn't want to give her up, yet what was he? Just an old man. The kid had so much more to offer her. He could give her a family, a home, a life.

Yet, later when he saw them, the same feeling sprung in his heart. He looked down at the ring that was shining on her finger and he couldn't help but want to rip it from her finger and throw it out the window and take her away but who was he kidding.

Never again would he have the first women that he loved with his whole being. Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

Song: Give up the Grudge

Artist: GOB

Pairing: Snake and Liquid

Word Count: 225

Quote: "You better shut your mouth."

Once again the British accent drawled out more nonsense then needed. Snake didn't mind listening to his twin brother talk though it was like he was a broken record, since he had heard it all before.

He wondered what would have happened if he had received a little more love, would he still be like this?

Snake wasn't sure, and was left wondered what Liquid had received.

A nice body, that was for sure. Snake couldn't help but stare at the toned body in front of him, only partly hidden by a long brown coat, even though they were in the middle of Alaska and he had no idea why anyone would want to go half naked in this weather, but hey, it made for a nice view.

He noticed that Liquid had stopped talking and he forced his eyes upwards to look at the other man in the eyes. His hand was starting to cramp from holding in the same position for so long, for the speech looked like it wasn't going to end and just because his brother was going off about their father, who he had killed, and that he, Liquid, had gotten all the recessive genes.

However, in that moment of silence he was thinking no other thoughts then the fact he didn't even know what his brother's real name was.


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Face Down

Artist: Red Jump suit Apparatus

Pairing: SnakexOtacon, OtaconxMei Ling (one sided)

Word Count: 240

Quote: "Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?"

Mei Ling would never like to admit to anyone that she knew what was going in that household. She wanted to chalk it up to just a one time event and that Snake was finally expressing his anger towards the world for dealing him a lousy set of card. However, she couldn't ignore the amount of bruises that were covering Hal's skin.

She once asked him about it, a 'friend to friend' talk because she was worried about him and how he had changed. He was more jittery and nervous, much like when she first met the engineer so many years ago. He told her it was nothing, that he was fine. For once, the smile that he gave her didn't reach his eyes.

She frowned, but was afraid to push it any farther. She watched him walk over to Snake, who grumbled a petty acknowledgment to the younger man, yet he didn't seem to notice it, or was there really a pang of sorrow in his eyes.

She couldn't help but feel angry at Snake, even though he was going through so much, it was no reason to take it out on Hal. Sweet, innocent Hal.

She shook the thoughts away and sighed quietly as she watched the two males walk out of the room. She bite her lip hard and willed the tears away from her eyes.

She never before wanted to save someone as much as them.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm at it again...lol~ I have some more written by hand so they are shorter (since I can't write as fast as i can type) but I still have to type them up so there is like 5 I believe XD Please let me know if you like any of them..Thanks ^_^_

* * *

Song: Beautiful Colors

Artist: Kill Paradise

Pairings: Big Boss and Ocelot

Word Count: 303

Quote: "Imagine when I see you, imagine what I'd do."

Ocelot was use to him leaving.

He use to watch him leave for nights on end, with no note or anything but an empty bed.

This time, he left first. He packed his bags late at night, though they were both up and John was just in the shower, and he snuck out.

He left a note for him on the bed, which his side was perfectly made, and left with his bag over his shoulder.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Leaving his love behind in an empty hotel, mostly because he knew how terrible it felt, yet there was nothing stopping him.

He wanted something more, yet he knew that he would never be able to find something more than the man who was missing one eye because of his own hand.

The sun was just starting to rise and Adam had no idea where he was, he had just let his feet wander to see where he would end up. He gazed up the sky, which looked like a paint store had exploded over it and smiled, ever so slightly. He couldn't remember the last time that he watched the sun rise.

He sat on the ground, even though it was a little bit damp. He was so caught up in the sight that he didn't hear the footsteps, only the figure appearing in his sight.

He turned his head to face John and he gave a sheepish smile. There were no words passed between them. Adam felt a hand snake over top of his and he didn't move until he felt fingers move his cheek to face the man that he watched so many years.

He shut his eyes as the lips came to touch his own and he breathed in the moment just as the sun reached its peak for the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_ So here is the start of the short hand written ones.. Yes this is a repeat of a song but this was my original idea for the song and I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it down. _

_The pairing sprung from the part in MGS2 when she's crossing over the water to get where Snake is and if you use the microphone you can hear Snake wonder out loud if he has to ask Otacon before he asks Emma out XD_

_ So this is if she didn't die and Snake did ask her out and fast forward to where he's old and abusive :P_

* * *

Song: Face Down (Again)

Artist: Red Jump Suit Apparatus

Pairing: SnakexEmma

Word Count: 145

Quote: "Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?"

Hal wished all the best for his step-sister.

He never thought that giving her to his best friend would be something that he would later regret, not that there wasn't already a whole list of those.

E.E never wore that much makeup, never wanting to be one of those artificial girls plastered in every magazine, but now her face was littered with the stuff.

Hal could see the deep purple under tones in the usually pale skin of his sister and he almost stopped breathing.

He didn't care if his friend yelled and hit him, but it was another thing to hit his sister.

The one he had almost lost before.

He should have stopped her from leaving his house that night. Should have begged her to stay for just a little while longer.

Maybe then he wouldn't be laying the flower on her coffin.


	8. Chapter 8

Song: Psycho

Artist: Puddle of Mud

Pairing: No pairings, just Snake

Word Count: 148

Quote: "Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid flake-o."

Had he ever once stopped to think that he was slowly losing his mind?

He couldn't answer that question. Hell, he couldn't even tell you what the date was today. Maybe he was just an outdated model that no one really wanted yet no one could get rid of since it became such a part of their life that they couldn't imagine it any other way.

But who would want him, the aged solider who heard imaginary noises in the night, once to the point where he fired the always loaded gun, well the once always loaded gun since after that almost cost Hal his hand all the ammo was locked neatly away to a place that not even the legendary Solid Snake could recall, though he has the vague memory of finding it.

Still, was it worth it to the outdated model with this much love?


	9. Chapter 9

Song: Love Me Dead

Artist: Ludo

Pairing: MerylxJohnny

Word Count: 191

Quote: "You're awful, I love you!"

Meryl was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Sure, he suffered his fair share of "spousal abuse" but it didn't faze him one bit. He was sure that even if she sent him away in a body bag that he would still love her all the same.

It's not to say that she doesn't love him, for she does at least enough to commit to a life together, though it is debatable whether those words mean the same thing that they once did.

He didn't care one bit. She could say what she wanted, do what she wanted but when it boiled down to it, these were the things that he loved about her.

The spirit that burned inside of her which he never wanted to die even if they had a child together.

She knew that he needed to hear to keep him running back for more, though he didn't really need them too much since he waited all this time for her to return his feelings.

He may not wear the pants all the time, but it didn't really matter once they were in bed, did it?


	10. Chapter 10

Song: I Can't Stop Myself

Artist: Erik Vee

Pairing: SnakexOtacon

Word Count: 152

Quote: "In your eyes there is no hope"

What have we become, you and I?

I watch you late at night while you are sleeping soundly. These are one of the few moments that you seem to be at peace.

I miss the way you use to be. You use to be so strong. The person who changed me from the weak man I use to be into someone who can look after another living soul, or two it may seem.

Yet, you have fallen so hard over these years. You wear a face that I can no longer identify and it scares me to look into those hopeless eyes. They have become so lost and it is as if you have given up all hope.

We no longer see eye to eye because I don't want to look there and see the impeding death that is to come nor do I want you to see the tears in mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Song:

Artist: Cam Clarke [You recognize that name?]

Pairing: LiquidxSnake [yes, I had to use him, didn't I?]

Word Count: 121

Quote: "If you got to make a fool of somebody"

Liquid didn't care if he was used or abused. He would never admit it out loud but it was true.

At least then it would mean that someone was paying attention to him, didn't it?

He looked at the gun pointed towards him, but ignored it. He watched his brother looking at him with that…that look.

In the end, they were all being used, both him and his dear brother, though the only difference was that he knew it and his brother had been shoved into the dark.

He wondered if Snake hated him for that. He would switch places with him in a heart beat, in the next second if he could.

For at least Snake knew that he mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Song: Big Girl Now

Artist: New Kids on the Block Ft Lady Gaga.

Pairing: MerylxSnake [This one's for you Raven, sorry that it isn't so good D:]

Word Count: 213

Quote: "Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go."

She was no longer the rookie that he remembered in memories or dreams.

The fiery red-head who was standing in front of the mirror, something that seemed weird to him after seeing her out of the battlefield but he guessed that every girl had a softer side, was more of a women than he ever imagined.

She had grown from the girl who was exploring what it meant to be a solider, to be a person that someone could count on, and bloomed into so much more. aHahdHHs She had become someone who carried self confidence without hitting arrogance, someone that he, the legendary Solid Snake, would want on his team, by his side.

She smirked at him, since she could see him in the reflection, and turned to face him. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "nothing. You look pretty." He mumbled, knowing that even if she had a softer side it wouldn't take much for her to try and smack him if he said something less to her liking.

"Oh? You want this?" she asked, running her hands down her sides before walking over to him and pushing him onto a bed.

He returned to smirk, yep, if this was the women he married then he never wanted that little girl he first met before.

They never did make their dinner reservation that night.


End file.
